Notre amour, ma force
by Rin-sesshomaru1
Summary: J'espère que vous aimerez. Dans cette fanfiction je mets en avant le couple Sesshomaru et Rin. Un couple qui malgré les apparences s'aiment énormément et même si aucun des deux n'osent faire le premier pas tout est dans leur cœur.
1. Où es-tu mon seigneur?

Chapitre 1 : Où es-tu mon Seigneur ?

_Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort de Naraku, Kagome était revenu dans le japon féodal pour vivre auprès d'Inuyasha, elle donnait quelques coups de mains à Kaede au village Sango et Miroku avaient 3enfants ensembles, des jumelles et un petit garçon Kohaku lui était toujours exterminateur, il chassait les youkais avec Kirara tandis que Shippo lui, était devenu un jeune démon renard accompli. Quant à notre petite Rin, elle était devenue une jeune belle et magnifique femme qui faisait chavirer le cœur de beaucoup d'humains tandis qu'elle son cœur était déjà pris. Sesshomaru lui apportait assez souvent des cadeaux, des bijoux, des kimonos mais au fil du temps, Sesshomaru venait de moins en moins puis soudain il arrêta de rendre visite à Rin. _

_ Rin était descendue à la rivière, laver son linge. Elle resta pensif un moment, son kimono dans les mains tout humide, accroupie, le regard fixé vers le ciel._

-Rin : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me donnez-vous pas de vos nouvelles ? Je suis si lasse de devoir attendre vos visites. Vous me manquez tellement Sesshomaru-sama.

_ Rin était perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie revoir Sesshomaru, Jaken et A-un. Elle se mit à pleurer puis soudain Kagome la rejoignit._

-Kagome : Rin !

Rin regarda Kagome les larmes aux yeux puis elle se jeta dans les bras de Kagome, Kagome l'accueillit à bras ouvert et la serra à son tour dans ses bras. Kagome était triste, triste de voir Rin ainsi. Elle se doutait de la raison des larmes de Rin mais elle ne savait quoi dire.

-Rin : Kagome pourquoi ne vient-il plus ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Dis-moi pourquoi est-ce-qu'il me hait autant pour me faire souffrir à ce point ?

-Kagome : Rin ! Il viendra, il a été surement retardé par quelque chose, tu sais bien que malgré son mauvais caractère, Sesshomaru tient toujours ses engagements.

-Rin : Depuis tout ce temps ! Non je ne crois pas, il ne veut plus me revoir c'est cela la vrai raison. Il me déteste. De toute manière je ne suis qu'une humaine, je ne représente rien à ses yeux.

-Kagome : Tu sais que c'est faux, Sesshomaru t'a démontré plusieurs fois qu'il tenait à toi-même s'il ne le montre pas, il a beaucoup d'affection à ton égard et tu le sais ça.

-Rin : Tu as surement raison.

-Kagome : J'ai raison, maintenant essuie-moi ses larmes.

Rin retrouva le sourire grâce aux paroles réconfortantes de Kagome.

-Kagome : Et si on rentrait ?

_ Rin hocha la tête en signe de dire « oui ». Elles rentrèrent toute les deux au village retrouvé leurs amis._

-Inuyasha : Où étiez-vous toutes les deux ?

-Kagome : Désolé de vous avoir inquiéter mais on réglait des histoires de filles.

-Sango : Tout va bien ?

-Kagome : Oui ne t'en fais pas.

_ Les enfants de Miroku et Sango dormaient à poing fermé juste à côté de leur père. La nuit venait de tomber._

-Inuyasha : Demain nous devons partir vers le village Nikamoto, il y a des youkais qui sèment le trouble là-bas et le chef du village à demander notre aide donc demain à l'aube, Miroku, Kohaku, Kagome et moi irons leur prêter mains fortes.

-Rin : Je voudrais aussi venir avec vous.

-Inuyasha : Ce n'est pas possible, tu dois t'occuper des villageois et puis c'est dangereux là-bas.

_ Elle se mit à genoux, l'implorant de l'amener avec eux. Puis Sango dit : « Pourquoi ne pas l'amener ? Elle va au moins changer un peu d'air et puis elle ne craint rien à vos côtés. »_

_ Inuyasha rumina dans son coin._

-Inuyasha : Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais si Rin a une seule égratignure, tu sais bien que Sesshomaru va se mettre dans une colère folle, je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer ses bonnes faveurs.

_ Tout le monde éclata de rire._

-Sango : C'est sûr qu'il va te botter les fesses s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Rin donc tu feras attention alors.

-Inuyasha : Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois me taper toujours le gros boulot ?

-Miroku : Tu es son frère et puis vous aimez tant vous battre, cela fait longtemps d'ailleurs que vous n'avez pas aboyé tous les deux.

_Inuyasha s'énerva face aux paroles que Miroku venaient de lancer._

_-_Kagome : Ne t'énerve pas Inuyasha, ce n'est qu'une blague !

-Inuyasha : Une blague stupide.

-Rin : Alors c'est d'accord ? Je peux venir avec vous demain ?

-Inuyasha : Oui tu peux.

Rin retrouva le sourire et se jeta dans les bras d'Inuyasha.

-Rin : Merci Inuyasha.

_Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était prêt à partir, Kohaku venait d'arriver avec Kirara, Kagome avait revêtue une robe de son monde. Rin portait un sac à dos. Sango était devant la porte de la maison avec son fils au dos. _

-Sango : Bonne chance mon amour ! Je t'aime.

-Miroku : Je t'aime aussi, nous reviendrons bientôt promis.

_Il l'embrassa et rejoignit le groupe, tout le monde était prêt à partir. _

-Kagome : A bientôt Sango !

-Sango : Faites un bon voyage !

_Ils s'en allèrent tous, Kagome sur sa bicyclette, Rin, Miroku et Kohaku sur Kirara. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent au village, le village avait été exterminé par les youkais, il n'y avait plus aucun survivant. Rin fut choquée en voyant un tel massacre._

-Inuyasha : Cherchez s'il y a encore des survivants.

_ Tout le monde s'exécuta à la recherche d'un survivant, puis soudain parmi des décombres, il y a quelqu'un qui criait à l'aide, tout le monde accouru pour le libérer. Ils allongèrent le vieil homme au sol, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses de Rin._

-Kagome : Que s'est-il passé ?

-Le vieil homme : Nous avons été attaqués tout à l'heure par des youkais, on a essayé de leur résister mais en vain, ils étaient à six, 2mâles et 4femelles tous terrible les uns des autres. Ils étaient pourchassés par un autre youkai, il vous ressemblait. _(Tout en désignant Inuyasha)._

_Rin vit de qui il parlait._

-Rin : Comment était-il ?

-Le vieil homme : Il avait une chevelure argenté, le visage froid, il avait deux épées et derrière il trainait un petit démon vert.

-Kagome : Sesshomaru.

-Rin : Où sont-ils allés ?

-Le vieil homme : J'ai entendu un des youkais dire qu'ils allaient vers les terres de l'ouest.

_Puis le vieil homme rendit l'âme. Miroku fit un enterrement simple pour le vieil homme. _

-Kohaku : Rin à quoi penses-tu ?

-Rin : Je me demande pourquoi Sesshomaru-sama poursuit-il ses youkais.

_Elle se mit à replonger dans ses pensées._

_« Où es-tu mon Seigneur ? Pourquoi me laissez-vous sans nouvelles ? »_

_ A suivre… _


	2. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles

_Inuyasha et ses compagnons continuèrent leur chemin à la recherche de Sesshomaru. _

-Kohaku : Jusqu'où allons-nous ?

-Inuyasha : Je ne sais pas encore mais je suis l'odeur de Sesshomaru, elle est fraîche, cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas loin, dépêchons-nous, nous ne devons pas trainer.

_Puis Inuyasha murmura._

-Inuyasha : Ce soir je deviendrais mortel et je ne pourrai pas vous protéger si on est attaqué.

_Kagome l'attrapa par le bras, elle lui sourit en disant : « Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela t'arrive et tu as toujours su nous protéger. J'ai confiance en toi. »_

_Inuyasha l'embrassa. _

-Miroku : Désolé d'interrompre ce doux moment mais je pense que nous ferions mieux de nous activer pour trouver un endroit sûr pour la nuit.

-Kohaku : Miroku a raison, il commence à se faire tard. Bientôt la nuit va tomber et nous devons nous dépêcher.

-Inuyasha : Ok allons-y !

Ils marchèrent pendant une heure puis sur le chemin ils virent une maison abandonnée. Inuyasha et Miroku inspectèrent les lieux pour voir s'il n'y avait personne.

-Miroku : C'est bon, on passera la nuit ici.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, Kagome fit un feu pour réchauffer la pièce, la nuit venait à peine de se montrer que les cheveux d'Inuyasha devinrent tout noir et il perdit ses oreilles et ses longues dents. Tout le monde était assis autour du feu.

-Kagome : Je me demande pourquoi ces youkais se dirigent vers les terres de l'ouest.

-Inuyasha : Les terres de l'ouest sont dirigés par Sesshomaru, c'est lui le maître absolu de ses terres et à mon avis si ces youkais s'en prennent à ses terres c'est parce qu'ils comptent défier Sesshomaru.

-Rin : Mais comment peuvent-ils oser se défier à Sesshomaru-sama ? Tout le monde sait qu'il est invincible, que personne ne peut le battre. Même toi Inuyasha qui l'habitude de l'affronter en combat singulier, tu sais qu'il est difficile de le vaincre.

-Inuyasha : Bien sûr que je le sais mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Sesshomaru sait se défendre.

Rin lui fit un sourire.

-Rin : Tu as raison.

Elle sortit prendre l'air, il faisait sombre dehors, il n'y avait ni lune ni étoile, c'était l'obscurité complète. Rin pensait, elle pensait à son maître, le reverrait-elle un jour ? Elle l'ignorait.

-Rin : Sesshomaru-sama j'espère que vous allez bien.

Inuyasha et Kagome étaient à la porte, ils regardaient Rin avec compassion, ils voyaient à quel point Rin souffrait de l'absence de Sesshomaru.

-Inuyasha : Je déteste la voir ainsi, ça m'énerve de la voir tout le temps triste, je voudrais faire quelque chose pour apaiser sa souffrance mais je ne peux rien pour elle. Ah ce Sesshomaru ! Attend que je l'attrape.

-Kagome : Moi aussi ça me rend triste de la voir ainsi mais ne penses-tu pas que c'est mieux ainsi ? Au moins elle comprendra qu'elle n'a aucun avenir avec lui.

-Inuyasha : Tu as raison, c'est mieux ainsi, ça va lui passer dans quelque temps.

Kohaku apparu derrière Inuyasha, lui aussi se mit à regarder Rin.

-Kohaku : Je ne crois pas que Rin puisse un jour arrêter d'aimer Sesshomaru-sama. Il représente tout à ses yeux, elle l'admire depuis toute petite, rien qu'être auprès de Sesshomaru est un grand bonheur pour elle, j'ai vu comment elle le regardait, j'ai vu comment elle se sent bien à ses côtés. Je sais que Sesshomaru-sama est quelqu'un de mauvais, d'orgueilleux et de fier mais quand il s'agit de Rin, vous savez vous tous ici présent qu'il accoure pour aller secourir une humaine. Vous savez que si quelqu'un touche à Rin, il le tue, rien qu'une toute petite blessure, cette personne mourra aussitôt. Certes Sesshomaru-sama s'est montré cruel et impitoyable mais aux côtés de Rin, il sait se montrer compréhensif.

-Inuyasha : C'est vrai tu as raison que lorsqu'il est auprès de Rin, c'est un autre homme.

Puis soudain, Rin se mit à hurler, un youkai venait de s'emparer de la jeune fille, tout le monde accouru vers elle, Inuyasha dégaina Tessaiga.

- Inuyasha : Relâche-la.

-Le youkai : ô maman que j'ai peur, tu es vulnérable, une seule attaque et je te réduis en pâté pour chien. Oups ! Tu es un sal clébard.

Inuyasha s'énerva et était prêt à s'attaquer à lui. Le youkai était debout sur une branche d'arbre, il était aussi léger qu'une plume, il tenait Rin sur son épaule.

-Le youkai : Tu fais un pas et je la tue.

-Inuyasha : Espèce de salaud ! Viens te battre si tu l'oses !

-Le youkai : A ta place je me calmerai.

Inuyasha ne pu se calmer et fonça tête baissée, il s'attaqua au youkai mais le youkai esquiva toutes ses attaques sans difficulté. Il donna à Inuyasha un coup de poing qui l'envoya directement au sol. Kagome accouru vers lui pour l'aider à se relever, Kohaku, Kirara et Miroku s'attaquèrent à leur tour au youkai mais il les envoya au tapis tous les trois en 2secondes. Tout le monde était au sol sauf Kagome, elle le regardait avec un air menaçant.

-Kagome : Pourquoi nous attaques-tu ? Que veux-tu exactement ?

Le youkai se mit à rire aux éclats.

-Le youkai : Kagome ! Une humaine remarquable, j'ai beaucoup d'admiration envers ta bravoure mais celle que je suis venue chercher c'est Rin.

Kagome fut surprise par cette réponse mais elle ne put répliquer car Inuyasha lui coupa la parole aussitôt.

-Inuyasha : Pourquoi elle ?

-Le youkai : Parce que c'est elle qui fera de mon Seigneur le maitre des terres de l'ouest.

-Inuyasha : Comment ça elle ?

-Le youkai : Prends la peine de réfléchir aux questions que tu poses. Elle tout simplement parce que c'est la seule qui est proche de Sesshomaru et la seule qui lui fait perdre la tête. A plus les minus.

Le youkai voulait s'en aller mais il fut arrêter par un coup de poing de Sesshomaru en plein visage, il lâcha Rin qui fut rattraper aussitôt par Sesshomaru. Inuyasha se releva et cria à Sesshomaru en colère : « C'est maintenant que tu arrives ». Sesshomaru lui lança un regard froid.

Kohaku et Miroku reprenaient petit à petit leurs esprits. Le youkai se releva.

-Le youkai : Sesshomaru donc te voilà ! Tu as mis du temps à venir.

-Sesshomaru : Takemura.

Tout le monde fut surpris de voir que Sesshomaru connaissait leur agresseur, Rin était toujours inconsciente, Sesshomaru la tenait dans sa main tellement elle était légère.

-Takemura : Si tu veux que ton humaine vive, tu devras me ramener la tête de Kagoshima. Elle a en elle une dose importante du poison d'Ayame. Vous même vous savez de quoi je parle. Nous vous attendrons sur vos terres.

Takemura s'en alla laissant Sesshomaru en colère, il sentait monter en lui, un sentiment de colère bien puissant que les autres colères. Il s'en voulait d'avoir tardé autant à venir.

-Inuyasha : C'est qui celui là ? Comment vous connaissez-vous ?

-Sesshomaru : C'est un des sbires d'Ayame, une grande ennemie de notre père et elle veut se venger de quelque chose que lui aurait infligé notre père. Et aujourd'hui elle s'en prend à moi vu que père est mort.

-Kagome : Comment va Rin ?

-Sesshomaru : Elle est encore en vie mais pour très peu de temps, je dois me dépêcher de ramener à Ayame ce qu'elle m'a demandé.

Rin essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle se sentait si faible, juste un seul geste lui est pénible, elle les ouvrit néanmoins et elle vit son seigneur et lui fit un sourire.

-Rin : Sesshomaru-sama vous êtes là.

-Sesshomaru : Rin ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Rin : Je me sens faible mon Seigneur, je suis fatiguée, tout mouvement est pénible pour moi. Je vais mourir ?

Sesshomaru s'énerva, il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé seule, s'il était avec elle jamais Rin ne souffrirait ainsi, il n'a pas su la protéger, il a échoué. Il en voulait à la terre.

-Sesshomaru : Non tu ne vas pas mourir.


	3. Aux portes de la mort

Chapitre 3 : Aux portes de la mort

_Sesshomaru installa Rin sur le sol. Elle devenait de plus en plus pâle, la vie s'échappait d'elle au fur et à mesure, lentement, Sesshomaru savait que si elle venait à mourir il ne pourrait pas la ressusciter car Tenseiga ne lui permettait de sauver la vie de quelqu'un qu'une seule fois. Il en voulait à Ayame de lui infliger pareil dilemme. Cette youkai était puissante et usait de ses talents de sorcières sur Rin._

-Kagome : C'est qui cette Ayame ? C'est la femme de Koga ?

_Soudain, Koga et sa femme Ayame firent leur apparition. _

-Koga : Ayame a fait quoi ?

-Inuyasha : Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

-Koga : Oh le sal clébard ! Tu es toujours en vie toi ? Tu n'as pas envie de jouer à la baballe ?

_Inuyasha s'énerva_.

-Inuyasha : Espèce de sal vermine ! Viens me dire ça en face et tu verras comment je mords.

-Kagome : ça suffit tout les deux.

_Le jour était en train de se lever à l'horizon, Inuyasha reprenait sa forme d'hanyou. _

-Ayame : J'ai entendu parler de cette Ayame car c'est mon arrière grand-mère et elle est plus connue sous le nom d'Ayame la sorcière. C'est une femme très dangereuse et elle utilise surtout des poisons mortels pour terrasser ses adversaires.

-Miroku : Mais pourquoi avez-vous le même nom ?

-Ayame : Parce qu'elle voulait que je sois celle qui reprenne le flambeau de ses œuvres.

_ Rin se mit à tousser, elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle mourrait à vue d'œil. Sesshomaru gronda de colère au fond de lui-même, il se sentait coupable, il n'écoutait personne, il s'était enfermé dans sa bulle, il ne laissait rien transparaitre puis Jaken arriva essoufflé tellement il avait dû beaucoup marcher car Sesshomaru l'avait laissé derrière. _

-Jaken : seigneur Sesshomaru !

_ Sesshomaru ne lui répondit pas et il l'ignora complètement. Jaken fut surpris de voir Rin ainsi, allongé au sol presque morte._

-Jaken : Rin ! Ma petite Rin, qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ?

-Kohaku : Elle a été empoisonnée par un des sbires d'Ayame la sorcière.

-Sesshomaru : Jaken occupe-toi de Rin.

-Inuyasha : Sesshomaru où comptes-tu aller ?

_Sesshomaru ne lui répondit pas et s'en alla aussitôt laissant Inuyasha sans réponse. Inuyasha grogna contre Sesshomaru en disant : « Imbécile ! J'espère que tu te feras tuer »._

_Ayame s'approcha de Rin, elle l'examina et dit :_

-Ayame : Rin ne pourra pas s'en sortir, même si Sesshomaru parvenait à ordonner à mon arrière grand-mère de lui donner l'antidote, il ne l'aura pas car il n'y en a pas. Il n'y a pas de remède à ce poison. Je suis désolé.

_Jaken se mit à pleurer, tout le monde fut triste à l'annonce de cette nouvelle._

-Jaken : Ma pauvre Rin ! Que va-t-on faire ?

-Inuyasha : Ce salaud de Sesshomaru qui est parti sans rien dire.

-Ayame : Je pense connaître un moyen de sauver Rin. Il faudrait qu'Ayame la sorcière meure pour que Rin soit délivrée de cette tragédie.

_A ce moment là Rin appela avec douleur « Sess-se-Sesshu-ma-ru sama », elle souffrait énormément, sa vue était devenue trouble. La vie s'échappait d'elle, s'est à peine si elle respirait. _

-Rin: Sesshomaru-sama, je veux le voir.

_Elle se mit à pleurer car il ne répondait pas à ses appels, elle avait compris qu'il l'avait abandonné, une fois de plus. Mais là s'était différent car elle était aux portes de la mort. Sesshomaru était partit retrouver cette sorcière mais ça, Rin ne le savait pas. _

-Kohaku: Le seigneur Sesshomaru va revenir.

_Les larmes aux yeux Rin dit._

-Rin: Encore, il m'a encore abandonné.

_Inuyasha n'en pouvait plus de voir son amie ainsi, cela l'attristait._

-Inuyasha: Miroku, Kohaku vous venez avec moi, on va terrasser cette sorcière. Kirara je veux que tu ramènes Kagome et Rin au village elles seront en sureté là-bas. Kaede prendra soin de Rin.

-Kagome: Je veux venir avec toi

-Inuyasha: C'est trop dangereux, c'est mieux que tu retournes avec Rin.

-Koga: Je viens aussi, je pense que je ne serai pas de trop. Ayame tu resteras avec Kagome, je viendrais te chercher tout à l'heure.

_Rin, Ayame et Kagome étaient sur le dos de Kirara. Elles étaient prêtes à partir au village d'Inuyasha._ Koga embrassa Ayame et Kagome et Inuyasha firent de même.

-Jaken: Eh! Attendez moi ne partez pas sans moi!

_Ils avaient tous oubliés un instant le petit youkai vert. Ayame l'aida à monter sur Kirara. _

-Kohaku: Rin tiens le coup.

-Inuyasha: Allez-y.

_Elles s'en allèrent, Kirara se mit à voler vers le village. Inuyasha et ses compagnons se dirigèrent vers les terres de l'ouest. Ils étaient tous décidés à tuer cette sorcière et sauver Rin de la mort. _

_Sesshomaru était enfin arrivé sur ses terres. Il était devant son château et quand les portes s'ouvrit, il vit Ayame la sorcière assise sur un trône au dessus des escaliers, elle portait une longue robe noir qui balayait le sol, elle tenait dans sa main un sceptre . Devant elle se tenait vingt youkais, tous les uns que les autres. Il y'avait dix à droite et dix à gauche. _

-Ayame la sorcière: Sesshomaru, te voilà enfin! Ravie de te revoir. Ton humaine est-elle toujours en vie?

_Sesshomaru s'énerva, comment osait-elle prononcer le nom de Rin? Sesshomaru la haïssait du plus profond de son âme, il ne montra pas ni colère ni angoisse devant Ayame la sorcière mais au fond de lui il enrageait. Il en voulait à cette femme, cette femme qui tuait Rin à petit feu._

-Sesshomaru: Pourquoi t'en prendre à une personne faible?

-Ayame la sorcière: La vie de ton humaine m'importe peu, si tu veux la sauver tu ferais mieux de me rapporter la tête de Kagoshima.

-Sesshomaru: Va la chercher si tu la veux.

-Ayame la sorcière: Alors ton humaine mourra.

-Sesshomaru: Mais tu la suivras.

_Sesshomaru vers Ayame la sorcière mais les gardes de cette dernière s'interposèrent, il se battait alors seul contre vingt. Sesshomaru se défendait avec tenseiga mais ses adversaires étaient puissants et tout seul il était désavantagé, puis il commença à se fatiguer. Il commençait à montrer des faiblesses dans ses attaques puis soudain, Inuyasha et ses compagnons apparurent. _

_Sesshomaru le regarda avec mépris. _

-Sesshomaru: Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

-Inuyasha: Donc c'est ce à quoi ressemble cette sorcière.

-Miroku: Elle a l'air jeune.

_Miroku et Inuyasha se moquaient ironiquement d'Ayame la sorcière. _

-Ayame la sorcière: Voici l'enfant batard d'Inu!

-Inuyasha: On ne peut pas dire que tu sois une youkai puissante vu que tu te caches derrière des humains pour pouvoir avoir ce que tu veux. C'est de la lâcheté et rien de plus.

-Ayame la sorcière: Je te signale que j'ai entre mes mains la vie de ton amie, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle meure tu ferais mieux de m'obéir.

-Inuyasha: Tu n'as aucun antidote pour ce poison, pour sauver Rin tu devras mourir et tu le sais. Tu ne comptais pas donner à Sesshomaru l'antidote qui aurait permis de sauver Rin car tu savais qu'il allait te tuer.

_Quand__ Sesshomaru l'apprit il tua les cinq youkais qui étaient en travers de son chemin, il brulait de colère, il ne voulait qu'une chose arraché la vie de cette sorcière. Inuyasha et ses amis se mêlèrent eux aussi à la bataille, Miroku se servaient de son bâton pour se défendre, Koga s'acharnait pendant ce temps sur un youkai. Sesshomaru était bientôt arrivé jusqu'Ayame la sorcière. Il tua ses ennemis d'un seul coup d'épée grâce à tenseiga puis enfin il arriva à Ayame. Ils étaient tous deux face à face._

_A suivre... _

_Remarque: Ayame la sorcière et Ayame ne sont pas la même personne, elles sont différentes mais sont de la même famille. _


	4. Un sentiment inconnu

_Pendant un cours d'instant, Sesshomaru se coupa du monde, il avait en face de lui, la femme qui faisait souffrir Rin, bien qu'il ne montrait aucun sentiment transparaitre sur son visage, il avait peur, peur de perdre cette humaine qui l'avait accompagné partout où il allait, elle était devenue un rayon de soleil qui avec le temps avait pu laisser entrer dans son cœur de glace, une chaleur si intense, si douce à la fois. _

_Il sortit aussitôt de ses pensées lorsque la sorcière Ayame prit la parole._

-Ayame : Tic tac ! L'heure tourne Sesshomaru, ta protégée est presqu'aux portes de la mort, sa vie ne tient qu'à un fil.

_Sesshomaru s'énerva face à ces paroles ironiques qu'elle lui lançait. Il sortit Tenseiga de son fourreau. _

-Sesshomaru : Je te ferai ravaler ces paroles sale sorcière !

_Sesshomaru couru rapidement en direction d'Ayame la sorcière, le combat entre Sesshomaru et Ayame la sorcière venait de commencer. Plus rien ne pouvait arrêter Sesshomaru. _

_Pendant ce temps, Kagome, Ayame, Jaken, Kirara et Rin étaient au village. Kaede s'occupait de Rin. Elle transpirait, elle avait mal, qu'elle se tordait de douleur, Jaken ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer car son amie était en train de mourir, Rin hurlait de douleur._

-Jaken : Sesshomaru-sama ! Pourquoi tardez-vous autant ?

-Kaede : Rin n'en peut plus, ses douleurs sont devenues de plus en plus douloureuses.

_Rin se calma et elle commença à respirer de moins en moins. Elle devint de plus en plus froide. _

_Sesshomaru engageait un combat acharné contre Ayame la sorcière, elle était aussi forte que Sesshomaru et elle lui tenait tête. Inuyasha vint en renfort. Sesshomaru n'aimait guère l'initiative du hanyo. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, sa fierté lui interdisait toute aide mais en dépit de son refus Inuyasha se battait aux côtés de son frère. _

-Ayame la sorcière : Inuyasha, ce sal batard né d'une humaine, cette Izayoi qui m'enleva de l'homme que j'aimais, celle qui causa la perte du plus puissant des daiyoukai. J'ai juré de me venger, de venger la mort de mon bien-aimé et de tuer tout ce qui m'a séparé de mon amour. Sesshomaru, ta mère m'a enlevé l'homme qui m'était destinée et aujourd'hui à ton tour tu sauras ce que cela fait de perdre quelqu'un qui nous est cher. Inuyasha toi je me chargerai de te tuer.

_Sesshomaru d'un seul coup d'épée tua Ayame la sorcière avec le bakusaiga. Elle tomba au sol mais c'était trop tard pour Rin, elle venait de mourir lorsque Sesshomaru tua son ennemi. Pour lui Rin était sauvée car Ayame la sorcière venait de mourir. Il ne se doutait pas que Rin à ce moment perdit la vie elle aussi. Le combat venait de prendre fin. Sesshomaru se dirigea aussitôt vers le village d'Inuyasha. Quand il entra dans la maison de Kaede, il trouva le corps de Rin sans vie. Elle ne respirait pas, elle était là sans vie, tout le monde qui était à ses côtés ne pouvaient s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. _

_Sesshomaru fut effaré lorsqu'il vit ce spectacle, il prit Rin dans ses bras, il ne put s'empêcher de montrer qu'il était triste. Inuyasha et le reste de la bande arrivèrent enfin. _

-Sesshomaru : Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?

-Ayame : Si Ayame la sorcière meure en même temps que Rin, ça ne peut pas marcher.

_ Sesshomaru souleva Rin et l'emmena avec lui. _

-Jaken : Sesshomaru-sama attendez-moi !

_Miroku retint le petit crapaud. _

-Kaede : Il a besoin d'être seul avec elle. Laisse-le, il a mal de l'avoir perdu, son cœur ne supporte pas cette douleur que lui inflige la mort de Rin et il préfère ne pas montrer sa souffrance alors il préfère être seul.

-Kagome : Pauvre Rin.

_Sesshomaru avait emmené Rin là où il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il s'assit sur cet arbre où il s'était reposé lorsqu'il était blesse et Rin était dans ses bras. Il ne pleurait pas mais au fond de lui il souffrait énormément, pour la première fois Sesshomaru ressentait de la tristesse. _

-Sesshomaru : Je suis désolé Rin, je ne peux te ramener à la vie, je ne peux te ramener auprès de moi.

_Sesshomaru resta là sans rien dire puis soudain une lumière bleu apparu, et Sesshomaru reconnu son père. _

-Inu no taisho : Mon fils !

-Sesshomaru : Père !

-Inu no taisho : Je comprends ta douleur, personne d'autre que moi ne peut te comprendre, tu m'en as voulu parce que je t'ai laissé Tenseiga et à Inuyasha Tessaiga, si je l'ai fait c'est parce que Inuyasha doit se protéger et doit protéger ceux qu'il aime, toi tu es puissant mais ton cœur était aussi froid que l'est la mort. Tu ne connaissais que le mépris et la haine. Je t'ai demandé si tu avais quelque chose à protéger et tu ne m'avais pas répondu ce jour-là.

Je te repose la question. As-tu quelque chose à protéger ?

-Sesshomaru : Celle que je me devais de protéger n'est plus alors non je n'ai plus rien à protéger car on m'a enlevé la personne que je protégeais…

-Inu no taisho : La femme que tu aimes. Je suis fier de toi Sesshomaru et je vois à quel point cette humaine compte énormément à tes yeux et seulement grâce à tes sentiments tu peux la faire revenir à la vie. Adieu fils

_Inu no taisho disparu et à ce moment Tenseiga se mit à briller, Sesshomaru la sortit de son fourreau et il sentit son épée battre, elle était devenue plus puissante qu'avant et il vit les youkais de la mort autour de Rin et d'un seul coup d'épée il les fit disparaître. Rin était enfin sauvée, elle était enfin revenue à la vie grâce à Sesshomaru, il n'en revenait, tout se passa tellement vite qu'il ne pouvait qu'exprimer sa joie, Rin ouvrit enfin les yeux et alors Sesshomaru la serra très fort dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Rin que maintenant. _

-Rin : Sesshomaru-sama ! Vous êtes là.

_Rien ne pouvait rompre un tel moment. Sesshomaru ne dit rien, il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé Rin._

_Quelques temps plus tard, Sesshomaru ramena Rin au village. Tout le monde fut content de retrouver Rin vivante, Kagome fut la première à s'en réjouir car elle considérait Rin comme sa petite-sœur et avait beaucoup de tendresse pour elle. Ayame et Koga s'en étaient déjà allés. _

-Inuyasha : Sesshomaru comment as-tu fait ?

_Sesshomaru lui lança un regard aussi froid qu'avant et fit comme si Inuyasha n'avait rien dit. _

-Jaken : Sesshomaru-sama vous êtes le plus fort. Ma petite Rin est en vie.

-Kaede : Comment est-elle revenue à la vie ?

-Sesshomaru : Tenseiga qui l'a ramené à la vie grâce à mon père.

_Tout le monde fut déconcerté par cette déclaration inattendue._

-Inuyasha : Par père !

-Sesshomaru : Oui père a sauvé la vie de Rin.

_Sesshomaru n'en dit pas plus car il savait que c'est aussi en partie pour ce qu'il ressent pour Rin et jamais il ne dira ce qui s'est réellement passé dans la forêt. _

_Il sortit de la maison et Rin le rejoignit. _

-Rin : Vous partez encore une fois de plus ?

_Rin fit couler des larmes. _

-Rin : Je vous avais enfin retrouvé que déjà vous voulez m'abandonner ? Pourquoi m'éloignez-vous de vous ainsi ? Vous avez voulu que je reste vivre auprès des humains, j'ai accepté juste parce que je vous respecte mais maintenant j'ai grandit, je suis devenue une femme, je peux me défendre toute seule vous savez, j'ai appris à me défendre grâce à Kohaku et Inuyasha.

-Sesshomaru : Rin ta place est auprès des humains.

_Rin commença à s'énerver. _

_-_Rin : Ce que moi je veux ne compte pas ? Si je veux rester auprès de vous ne compte pas ? Pourquoi pensez-vous toujours faire ce qui est bien pour moi ?

-Sesshomaru : Je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive par ma faute.

-Rin : Et vous pensez que je suis en sécurité loin de vous ou près de vous ? Ou bien c'est parce que je suis une humaine. Votre fierté est plus forte que tout c'est ça ? Si vous étiez là rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé, j'aurai été sous votre protection. Je ne veux plus vous revoir, vous me dégoutez.

_Rin s'en alla en courant vers la forêt d'Inuyasha, elle pleurait. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé car une fois de plus Sesshomaru l'abandonnait._


	5. Au-delà des mots

Chapitre 5 : Au-delà des mots

_Rin s'enfuit dans la forêt, elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle voulait juste être loin de Sesshomaru, ne plus jamais revoir cet homme qui brisait son cœur. Elle arrêta sa course lorsqu'elle vit Sesshomaru devant elle. _

-Sesshomaru : Où comptes-tu aller ?

-Rin : ôtez-vous de mon chemin.

_Sesshomaru n'osa pas faire l'homme sans sentiment devant Rin surtout qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls, personne ne verrait ce moment de faiblesse du plus puissants des youkais._

-Sesshomaru : Rin comprend que la vie des humains est différente de celle d'un youkai. Viens maintenant on rentre tu risques de prendre froid ici.

-Rin : Pour que vous m'abandonnez une fois de plus ? Je ne veux pas alors retourner avec vous.

-Sesshomaru : Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid sinon tu seras malade et tu ne pourras pas me suivre comme autrefois.

_Rin fut surprise par ces paroles. Elle fut surprise mais en même temps rassuré de voir que son maitre lui accordait de nouveau un minimum d'affection, après toutes ces années elle allait enfin retourner vivre auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait bien que cet homme ignorait les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard._

-Rin : Merci Sesshomaru-sama.

_Ils retournèrent retrouver Inuyasha et leurs amis._

-Jaken : Sesshomaru-sama, pendant votre absence j'ai reçu un message de votre mère vous demandant de venir la voir immédiatement.

_Sesshomaru n'aimait guère cette idée, il pensait ne plus jamais revoir sa mère, il se demandait pourquoi elle cherchait à le revoir. _

-Sesshomaru : Alors prépare les affaires de Rin, nous partirons demain.

_Jaken s'exécuta aussitôt, il suivit Rin. Soudain Kagome fut prise par des nausées, elle courut dehors vomir, Inuyasha se précipita vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien. Sango et Miroku se regardèrent et eurent un sourire aux lèvres. _

-Sango : Enfin !

-Miroku : Oui, Inuyasha va devenir papa.

-Inuyasha : Kagome ça va ?

-Kagome : Oui je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

_Ils rentrèrent tous deux dans la maison de Kaede, leurs amis leur félicitaient pour l'enfant qui allait bientôt venir au monde sauf Sesshomaru qui s'était mis à l'écart. Rin arriva suivi derrière par Jaken, elle était étonnée de voir un rassemblement auprès de Kagome et d'Inuyasha._

-Rin : Que se passe-t-il ici ? On fête quoi ?

-Kaede : Kagome va avoir un bébé.

_Rin fut surprise mais tellement contente pour son amie. _

-Rin : Toutes mes félicitations.

_Sesshomaru sortit et Rin qui avait suivi, se précipita d'aller le rejoindre. Tout le monde les avait remarqués, la nuit était tombée. Il faisait noir. _

-Kaede : Pour une fois il essaie de laisser parler son cœur mais Rin a encore des blessures au fond de son cœur que lui a infligé Mokuro. J'espère qu'un jour elle pourra oublier ces mauvais moments pour ne se rappeler des bons moments.

-Jaken : C'est qui ce Mokuro ?

-Kaede : Cet homme ou dirai-je ce démon, est celui qui a tué la famille de Rin, il a infligé à _Rin les pires souffrances du monde, des souffrances que même un démon ne pourrait supporter bien que Rin s'en soit sortit, elle a toujours des cicatrices de cette période et apparemment Sesshomaru est la seule personne en qui elle a le plus confiance._

-Kagome : Mais pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit ?

-Kaede : Parce que ce sont des souvenirs que Rin aimerait effacer à tout jamais de sa mémoire et lorsqu'elle en parle elle revit ses mauvais moments, ce qui est une torture pour elle et depuis que Sesshomaru a laissé Rin au village sous ma protection elle n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars et d'avoir de la fièvre pendant qu'elle dort. Le passé de Rin est un lourd fardeau à porter et le jour viendra où Rin devra affronter ses plus profondes angoisses et elle devra le faire seule.

-Jaken : Je suis sur que le Seigneur Sesshomaru s'en chargera et qu'il tuera ce démon.

-Kaede : Cela ne ramènera pas à la vie les parents de Rin.

Pendant ce temps, Rin était dehors avec Sesshomaru, il y avait plein d'étoiles dans le ciel, il faisait beau dehors, une brise se levait au loin, Sesshomaru semblait songeur. Rin voudrait savoir à quoi il pense mais elle voudrait savoir à qui il pense, elle aimerait entrer dans ses pensées pour en déceler tous les secrets et percer à jour tous ses mystères. Elle aimerait savoir ce qu'il pense d'elle.

-Sesshomaru : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu faisais des cauchemars depuis que je t'avais.

Sesshomaru marqua un grand silence avant de continuer sa phrase.

-Sesshomaru : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu faisais des cauchemars ?

Rin fut surprise de constater que Sesshomaru savait qu'elle faisait des cauchemars, elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille elle revoyait dans sa tête le meurtrier de sa famille et elle avait peur, peur qu'il ne la retrouve elle aussi.

Sesshomaru prit Rin dans ses bras, il ne savait quoi dire à cette jeune femme qui paniquait, il ne pouvait que la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer.

-Sesshomaru : Personne ne te fera de mal tant que je serai là, je ne le permettrai jamais.

Rin était entré dans une terrible peur, peur elle le répétait tout doucement « peur, peur, peur, peur » s'en était devenu une récitation. Sesshomaru bouillonnait de colère de savoir que quelqu'un ou quelque chose terrifiait au plus haut point Rin et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour rassurer cette dernière, il se sentait impuissant et désarmé.

A suivre… Rin fera une rencontre imprévue avec un fantôme du passé et elle découvrira enfin l'amour.


	6. Mokuro un démon sanguinaire

_**Chapitre 6 **__**: **_Mokuro, un démon sanguinaire

_**Rin tremblait de peur rien qu'à l'idée de penser à Mokuro, ce démon qui avait massacré ses pauvres parents sous ses yeux lorsqu'elle était enfant et qui l'avait laissé vivre pour qu'elle se rappelle de lui toute sa vie. Sesshomaru était impuissant, il ne savait pas quoi faire, même dans les bras de Sesshomaru, Rin continuait de trembler de peur. Faisait-il si peur que ça? Qui était ce Mokuro? Pourquoi le craignait-elle autant au point de ne pas être rassuré dans les bras de Sesshomaru.**_

Sesshomaru : Rin je suis là, calme-toi Rin, personne ne touchera à un seul de tes cheveux tant que je serai là tu m'entends?

_**Dans la case, Inuyasha pouvait entendre Sesshomaru et Rin. **_

Inuyasha : Mais qui est ce putain de Mokuro pour qu'il fasse autant peur à Rin, même Sesshomaru n'arrive pas à la calmer. Elle répète le mot « peur » en boucle.

_**Tout le monde fut surpris de savoir que même dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime, dans les bras de Sesshomaru, Rin continuait d'avoir peur. **_

Kaede : Sesshomaru doit mal le prendre, savoir qu'un démon puisse faire peur à Rin à ce point le met certainement hors de lui.

Inuyasha : Je sens sa colère depuis ici, il dégage une forte odeur de haine envers ce démon, je n'ai jamais vu Sesshomaru ainsi.

Sango : Oui je la sens aussi.

Miroku : Pour que nous la sentons tous, cela veut dire que Sesshomaru n'a qu'une idée en tête.

_**Sesshomaru entra dans la case, Rin qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, après les larmes et la peur, Rin finit par s'endormir.**_

Sesshomaru : Je vais le tuer. Inuyasha je veux que tu protèges Rin.

Inuyasha : Que comptes-tu faire? Il est encore de questions.

_**Sesshomaru commençait sérieusement à s'énerver il voulut sortir son épée quand soudain Rin se réveilla.**_

Rin : Ne me laissez pas s'il vous plait Sesshomaru-sama.

Sesshomaru : Jaken va veiller sur toi.

_**Puis soudain, tout le monde se retourna vers la porte.**_

Kagome : Je sens une aura maléfique s'approcher d'ici, elle est vraiment très puissante.

Kaede : Qui peut dégager une telle aura?

_**Quelqu'un s'arrêta devant la porte.**_

Mokuro : Ma petite Rin, tu veux jouer à cache-cache? Cache-toi bien sinon je vais te tuer!

_**Il le dit avec un ton moqueur, Rin reconnut cette voix et se mit tout de suite à trembler.**_

Rin : Il est là, il est là, il… il m'a retrouvé… il est là…il…

_**Ce jeu avait assez duré, Sesshomaru n'en pouvait plus de voir Rin souffrir autant à cause de ce monstre. Tout le monde fut surpris de voir Sesshomaru aussi en colère, il dégageait une aura plus puissante que d'habitude, on pouvait sentir la rage montée en lui à chaque seconde. Les yeux de Sesshomaru devinrent rouges. Il laissa Rin à Kaede et sortit de la case rejoindre Mokuro. Inuyasha dégaina Tessaiga.**_

Inuyasha : Vous venez? Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ce soir.

_**Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango et Miroku sortirent rejoindre Sesshomaru pendant ce temps, Kaede essayait de calmer Rin et de la rassurer.**_

Mokuro : Donc c'est toi Sesshomaru! Tu as une jolie humaine à tes côtés à ce que je vois et si mon odorat fonctionne bien, tu sens l'humain à plein nez. Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas? Tu es amoureux d'une humaine.

_**Mokuro était un démon chien tout comme Sesshomaru mais il n'était pas de la même tribu d'Inu no taisho, il appartenait au clan Nakimura. Mokuro était un démon très beau, il avait des cheveux longs doré, un corps magnifique et portait un magnifique kimono blanc, il avait les yeux bleus. Il incarnait la beauté des dieux grecs, c'était un apollon. Kagome et Sango rougirent en le voyant.**_

Kagome : Comment peut-il être aussi beau?

Sango : Et dégager une telle aura maléfique.

_**Inuyasha et Miroku s'énervèrent.**_

Inuyasha : Comment ça il est beau? Kagome.

Kagome : Mais regarde toi-même.

Mokuro : Merci du compliment. Alors où se cache ma dulcinée?

Miroku : De qui parles-tu?

Mokuro : De Rin bien évidemment, elle est destinée à être mon épouse, je viens chercher ta fiancée.

_**Sango dit tout bas à Kagome « **_Il le fait exprès ou quoi? A croire qu'il cherche à énerver Sesshomaru_** »**_

_**Sesshomaru fit sortir tokijin de son fourreau et fonça sur Mokuro, la rage au ventre, les yeux rouges de Sesshomaru devenaient aussi rouge que le sang, il était vraiment en colère. Jamais Sesshomaru n'avait été aussi en colère de toute sa vie. Alors un combat sans merci commença entre Sesshomaru et Mokuro, ils étaient tous deux à force égale. Mokuro était un adversaire digne de Sesshomaru.**_

Mokuro : Serais-tu jaloux Sesshomaru? Je peux sentir l'odeur de Rin à des milliers de kilomètre, Rin est mienne et si tu la veux tu devras te battre.

Miroku : Je n'aimerai pas être à la place de ce Mokuro, Rin est un sujet qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter avec Sesshomaru au risque de s'en mordre les doigts.

_**Sesshomaru blessa Mokuro au bras gauche. Pendant ce temps Rin avait fini par reprendre ses esprits.**_

Rin : Où est Sesshomaru?

Jaken : Il se bat dehors contre Mokuro.

Rin : Non il ne doit surtout pas l'approcher. Pas Sesshomaru-sama.

_**Sesshomaru commençait à se fatiguer tandis que Mokuro lui s'amusait avec Sesshomaru. Inuyasha vint le prêter mains fortes. Sesshomaru ne contesta pas, quelques minutes plus tard, Mokuro envoya Inuyasha contre un arbre, Sesshomaru, lui resta debout avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il se releva à l'aide de son épée.**_

_**Mokuro se mit à rire.**_

Mokuro : Déjà fatigué? On vient juste à peine de commencer. Tu me déçois Sesshomaru, je pensais que tu étais plus fort que ça.

_**Ces propos ne firent qu'énerver Sesshomaru qui sortit Tenseiga, Inuyasha se releva et comprit que Sesshomaru comptait utiliser le « Meidou Zangetsuha ». Alors ils utilisèrent tous les deux cette attaque sur Mokuro, qui la prit de plein fouet et qui fut projeter contre un arbre, son beau kimono blanc fut déchiré et il saignait d'un peu partout.**_

_**Mokuro se releva et envoya une énorme boule de feu appelée « Maddodoggu no kogeki » cette attaque réussit à mettre Inuyasha et Sesshomaru au sol, Inuyasha était gravement blessé ainsi que Sesshomaru mais Sesshomaru lui tenait le coup, il ne s'avouait pas vaincu, Kagome accouru vers Inuyasha accompagné de Miroku et de Sango.**_

Kagome : Inuyasha! Réponds-moi. Inuyasha.

Inuyasha : Je ne suis pas sourd Kagome.

_**Rin sortit de la case et accouru vers Sesshomaru en pleurs, elle se mit alors devant Sesshomaru pour le protéger.**_

Rin : Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé par ma faute. « Watashi wa anata ga anata no jinsei o kiken ni sarashita aishi. Watashi wa anata o shitakunai watashi no sei no shite okimasu. Anata wa itsumo watashi no ban de anata o hogo suru tame ni watashiniha watashi ni sore o hogo shita »

_**Mokuro fit un grand sourire à Rin.**_

Mokuro : Kami no Utsukushi-sa. Toujours aussi belle, pourquoi as-tu changé de nom? Kami ne te plaisait pas?

Rin : Ne touche pas à un seul cheveu de sa tête sinon je te tuerai.

Mokuro : Me tuer? Kami no Utsukushi-sa n'a-t-elle plus peur de moi?

_**Mokuro s'en allait doucement vers la forêt.**_

Mokuro : Je reviendrai Kami no Utsukushi-sa.

_**Rin se jeta dans les bras de Sesshomaru en pleurs.**_

Rin : J'ai eu peur pour vous Sesshomaru-sama, j'ai peur de vous perdre car je vous aime, je vous aime Sesshomaru.

_**Sesshomaru fut blessé lors du violent combat mais il comprit une chose, il avait des sentiments pour Rin et ne voulait pas la perdre et encore moins la voir dans les bras d'un autre. Il prit Rin dans ses bras, il ne dit rien, sa fierté ne pouvait le laisser dire « je t'aime » mais Rin comprenait le geste de son maître et même s'il n'osait pas l'avouer elle comprit par le geste de Sesshomaru qu'il l'aimait aussi.**_

_**Mais ce n'est pas fini car Mokuro reviendra et cette fois-ci la bataille sera rude, il est impitoyable et ne recule devant rien. Sesshomaru devra laisser son cœur s'exprimer mais à quel prix devra-t-il laisser parler son cœur et laisser sortir enfin ce côté bon qu'il y a au fond de son cœur? Quel prix devra-t-il payer pour cela?**_

La suite dans le prochain chapitre, si vous voulez un autre laissez des commentaires pour que l'histoire avance.


End file.
